emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7257 (7th August 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Cain returns to the cliff edge where he left Ross and is shocked to discover him gone, believing him to have escaped and plunged to his death in the water below. Eric, Doug and Rodney arrive back at the barn in a taxi to discover it cordoned off by police. They're informed about the fire at the scrapyard. They head to the pub and David and Diane inform them of the helicopter crash and Val's death. Eric is astounded but soon realises that Val must have faked her death earlier than originally planned. He makes an excuse to leave. Debbie insists on talking about her affair with Ross to Pete, questioning how he can be with her after that. Pete tells her he loves her and forgives her. Eric goes back to the barn and calls for Val as he begins to pack his stuff. Alicia arrives back from Portugal to join David. Diane realises what Eric must be thinking and reveals Val's plan to fake her death to David. Finn is distraught over Val's death and Emma does her best to console him. She's disappointed to learn from James that Pete has returned to Debbie. Diane and David walk in on Eric packing his stuff. They explain to Eric that they know about Val's plan to fake her death but reveal they saw the paramedics bring her body out. Eric asks them to leave. Debbie asks Cain what he did with Ross, worrying as she noted blood on his neck at the wedding. Cain insists he won't be back in a hurry. Eric is aghast at the barn when he turns to find a fresh-faced Val sat peacefully beside him. Pete cries to James that he's not sure he can live with himself for what he's done. James tries to console him, telling him he's not responsible for Debbie's affair. Val comforts Eric in his moment of need, assuring him that she is gone but he won't be alone. David worries about Eric. Alicia convinces him to go and check on him. Val and Eric say their final goodbyes with Val as Eric lights her her final cigarette. She warns him to stay strong before kissing him. Eric blinks and Val has gone. Doug consoles Diane and apologises for not being there when she needed him. David checks in on Eric and is relieved to find he has finally accepted that Val has gone. They hug. Cast Regular cast *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *James Barton - Bill Ward *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick Guest cast *PC Short - Sam Redford Locations *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Public bar, private hallway and backroom *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Hotten Road *Robblesfield Way *Pollard's Barn - Interior and exterior *Hotten General Hospital - Interior *Unknown cliff Memorable dialogue Eric Pollard: "Thought you'd gone." Val Pollard: "I'm like a Barbara Streisand Farewell Tour, me. Just when you think it's over... I'm not ready to call it a night yet." --- Val Pollard: "You'll not be alone, not like when I found yer." Eric Pollard: "The good old days." Val Pollard: "No, these were the good old days, here." Eric Pollard: "I know." Val Pollard: "So, some final words of wisdom - stay away from fairgrounds, potentially fraudulent situations not of your own making, oh, and Brenda." Eric Pollard: "Brenda? Val Pollard: "End up back in her bed again and I will haunt the bejesus out the pair of you." --- Val Pollard: "(playing Deborah Cox's 'Smoke Gets in Your Eyes') "This is it. Aw, now we both like this one. I used to sing it to ya, remember?" Eric Pollard: "Ah, yah. And you actually blew smoke in my eyes." Val Pollard: "It was seductive. I was seducing you." Eric Pollard: (affectionately) "It was annoying. You were annoying me. You didn't need to seduce me though." Val Pollard: "That's not strictly true, you were hard work after a big meal. D'you remember that poncy hotel we stayed in in the Lake District?" Eric Pollard: "Oh, the fifteen course tasting menu?" Val Pollard: "You lay on the bed and groaned for the rest of the weekend." Eric Pollard: "I made up for it the next time." Val Pollard: (recalling) "True. Don't you dare go back there without me." Eric Pollard: "Wouldn't be the same. Never will." --- Val Pollard: "There's some rough seas ahead." Eric Pollard: "Don't go yet. I'm not ready." Val Pollard: "You just steady that ship and watch out for those rocks. Bon Voyage, my little Napoleon." Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes